


Regret Isn't a Proper Apology

by luvyoobi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Death, Angst, Character Death, Depression, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Murder, Psychological Trauma, Reflection, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyoobi/pseuds/luvyoobi
Summary: His hands gripped the jagged edges of the grouted tiles stuck into the ground. The ash below his fingers taunts him, the endless thoughts of his mistakes haunt him.He drags the weight of the burden his soul holds up to his knees, and promptly fades away into the darkness.Dream reflects on his past with George before he was gone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 18





	Regret Isn't a Proper Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the warnings and tags before continuing on. As much as I attempted to make the topics mentioned vague in the oneshot, they are still capable of triggering someone. This is my first Ao3 work, I'm still getting used to the formatting. Feedback is appreciated!

His breathing is shallow and quick as he approaches the cliff side. The dull green eyes wandered around the area as the young man stumbled over his untied laces.

He feels the familiar warmth creeping into his right hand as he looks at the cloudless, ghostly gray sky in front of him.

_He's been here before._

_With him._

He desperately wants to look to his right, to see _him._ However, his eyes feel as if they're stuck in tunnel vision, his sight blurred with black fog at both sides.

_"Clay."_

His eyes widen.

\---

"Clay, where are you taking me?"

George's giggles ring in Dream's ear. 

The taller boy smiles at his best friend. "What have I told you, Georgie? It's wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!" Clay drags out the "u" vowel teasingly.

George rolls his eyes through his blindfold.

"Are we there yet? Or at least close, Clay? I'm starting to get cold!" The older boy crosses his arms and rubs his biceps dramatically, emphasizing his point to Clay.

Clay stays silent as he continues to maneuver George through the tree-surrounded pathway. The gravel crunches under the soles of their worn out shoes as the smell of the bright leaves painted with morning dew comforts them on their journey. Clay feels George shivering under him, and wraps his arm around him, pulling him into his side. 

He feels George pause for a moment underneath his gentle grip, almost hearing the gears turn in the other's head. Clay wraps his other arm in front of George's torso to hold the right side of his waist as he leads him through the forest. 

George looks in the direction of _Dream_ , smiling gently at him.

\---

"Shut. Up." The grip on his hair tightens, his poor follicles weeping at the roughness of his fingers. 

Hot tears well in his eyes, he knows he doesn't have a right to cry, not after what he did. 

" _Clay, look at me."_

The man feels his hand getting warmer.

He keeps his vision aimed straight ahead.

"Stop it," the words spit viciously through his clenched teeth. 

He falls to his knees, letting out a strained cry as memories flood through his head quickly, similar to a terrifying tsunami about to reign havoc on an innocent town.

\---

George's left hand wanders up Dream's right arm, then back down. The soft skin settles onto his clothed wrist.

Clay comes to a stop at the cliff side, looking at the waterfall visible on the connecting mountain across from theirs.

He goes to untie the blindfold imprisoning George's vision.

\---

He attempts to scramble to his feet, failing as his weak limbs betray him, leaving him as nothing but a pile of jelly on the cold ground. He pushes his hands into the hard stone, looking at the peeled and scratched skin littering the backs of each of them. He can barely see the waterfall as he looks up, blurred from the tears gathered in his eyes.

"Please," he gasps out to no one in particular. " _Please,_ I didn't mean to-" His words get cut off as a sharp pain pangs through his chest. He lifts a hand to grab at the comfortable material of his dirt-covered green hoodie. His hands clamp around the cloth, trying to coax the stabbing feeling away.

Warmth spreads like wildfire across his right arm, spiraling up to his neck and coating his skin in flames. His vision goes fuzzy.

\---

His hands gently start to untie the neat knot in the bandanna. His breathing stops as George waits expectantly for him to finish the task.

His arms twitch as George trembles in impatience. 

_Do it._

Dream looks away from the back of George's head, and looks at the waterfall. His eyes wander down to the cliff in front of them, safety railings meeting both boy's waists. He hears the quiet sound of the tree leaves brushing against each other as the breeze from the water carries into the forest. 

Head. Waterfall. Trees. Railing. Chocolate hair. Roaring waterfall. Swaying trees. Wooden railing. Cliff. Steep cliff. High drop. Fall. Fall. Long fall. _Cliff._

His arms move before his head can fully process what's going on. 

\---

George's confused gasps and shouts cloud his head.

The heat encases his entire body in fire. 

His skin burns.

George's touch burns. 

_"I loved you, Clay."_

His hands gripped the jagged edges of the grouted tiles stuck into the ground. The ash below his fingers taunts him, the endless thoughts of his mistakes haunt him.

"Georgie... Georgie I didn't mean to- I wasn't- I wasn't thinking- I couldn't stop it, I couldn't stop myself," the tears in his eyes fall down his face, creating cold tear tracks as they meet the chilled air.

_"..."_

The silence is unbearable. 

He drags the heavy weight of the burden his soul holds up to his knees, and promptly fades away into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what prompted me to write this, but I like the way it came out. Please let me know if there's any mistakes I might've missed in the proofread. If you're interested in interacting with me or getting informed about other stories I'm working on, my Twitter is @/luvyoobi. :)


End file.
